Coordinates
During a Treasure Trail, a coordinate clue is a clue-scroll that contains a set of coordinates of Latitude and Longitude that correspond to the landscape of NoxRune. It indicates a precise point somewhere on the surface of NoxRune where the next clue scroll, or potentially, the next treasure casket, is buried. Coordinate clues will only appear in Treasure Trails of medium or hard difficulty. The coordinates are presented in the following format: 00 degrees 00 minutes north/south ' 00 degrees 00 minutes east/west '''In ''NoxRune, one square of space is roughly equivalent to two minutes (exactly 1.875 minutes). As there are sixty minutes in a degree, each degree is roughly equivalent to thirty-two squares. (Note: The above location is the exact centre of the Observatory and is not actually a coordinate clue location.) After receiving a coordinate clue, players must locate the exact position (more precisely, the exact square) that the clue scroll indicates, using a chart, sextant and watch. Players can get these by going to the Observatory, talking to the professor. Brother Kojo, in the Clock Tower, gives the player a watch. The sextant can be collected from Murphy in the docks of Port Khazard. Then talk to the professor again. Players must have a chart, watch, sextant and spade in their inventory or on their toolbelt, or summoned meerkats with scrolls or they will not be able to complete the clue. On that point, the next clue, or the treasure casket if the Treasure Trail is complete, can be dug up with a spade or using meerkats - a toolbelt spade can be used by right-clicking the clue scroll and selecting Dig. Coordinate clues may take players all over NoxRune, to nearly any geographic region in the game (including the deepest levels of theWilderness), although coordinate clues will never point players underground or into dungeons or buildings. Zamorak Wizards For hard Treasure Trails, digging on the correct spot will cause a level 70 Zamorak wizard to appear, which must be defeated before the next clue scroll or the treasure casket may be dug up. Zamorak wizards use the spell Flames of Zamorak to attack. The wizards are weak against arrows so it is advisable to bring a good bow and ranged armour. Players who use the special ability of meerkats to dig for the scroll or casket will receive it mitigating the need to fight a Zamorak wizard. Due to the current threat of player-killers, if the coordinates for your scroll is near level 36 wilderness it is advisable to use the waka canoe which requires 57 Woodcutting. This can take you to level 36 wilderness so that potential player-killers don't immediately spot you going into the wilderness and kill you. In addition, potential player-killers won't know whether you went into the wilderness or to a different area. As a result, you should go to one or more different locations, and then take the waka to the Wilderness. This is because if another player spots you in the wilderness, they might attempt to kill you. Even when fighting the Zamorak wizard in the Wilderness, another player can interrupt your fight. If you are attacked by a player, you should run directly south. Note: Coordinate clues in the Wilderness are far less likely to appear than other coordinate clues. This is due to the Wilderness and Free Trade Vote. The following map may be used to roughly determine the location of a given coordinate clue: 00 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 24 25